


三世

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	三世

『二哈和他的白猫师尊』 三世

墨燃(啥都有) * 楚晚宁

\--------------------------------------------------------------

踏仙君在楚晚宁布满吻痕的后颈上轻轻咬了一口，楚晚宁眯了眯眼睛，转过头来看着他:“你又在发什么疯?”

他的声音很疲惫，音色也冷冷清清的，墨燃却从中听出了几分笑意，当即不满道:“师尊，劳驾您移一下身子，本座的胳膊都被你压麻了。”

“……你当真这么娇弱?”楚晚宁瞪着他，片刻后才不情不愿地翻了个身让墨燃把胳膊从他身下抽出来，“白长了这么高的个子。”

“白不白长可不是师尊说的算的。”墨燃揽着楚晚宁的腰身把他往自己怀里带了带，因为太过于用力楚晚宁线条流畅的肩颈撞上了他温热的胸膛，楚晚宁被皮肉包裹下的骨骼抵得他几乎要喘不上气来。墨燃皱了皱眉，任由自己享受着这种近乎窒息的感觉，嘴里却仍在不满地抱怨:“你能不能多吃点?瘦成这样是在怪本座没把你喂饱?”

楚晚宁伸手在他胳膊上狠狠拍了一巴掌，发出“啪”的一声巨响:“……别闹。”

墨燃的胳膊还麻着，被楚晚宁这惊天动地的一巴掌打得龇牙咧嘴，当下“嘶嘶”地抽着气，咬牙切齿地说:“疼死本座了……”

楚晚宁轻轻“唔”了一声，整个人往墨燃怀里蜷了蜷:“真麻了啊?”

墨燃盯着他冷漠的后脑勺和披散下来的黑发，半天说不出话来。

楚晚宁似乎是察觉到了他的不满，轻轻摸了摸他手臂上刚刚被自己打过的地方，声音里满是困意:“行了，道过歉了，快睡吧……”

墨燃不情不愿地在他墨色的发丝间印下一个亲吻，低声问:“这算哪门子的道歉?”

楚晚宁低低地叹了口气:“小孩子心性。”

楚晚宁背对着墨燃闭着眼睛，连声音也是闷闷的，像是随时都要睡过去。墨燃轻轻地抱怨了句什么，把人揽得更紧了一些，胸口的体温顺着薄薄的衣料透进对方的皮肤，温柔浓重的夜色将他们包裹起来。

直到楚晚宁的呼吸渐渐平缓起来，墨燃才轻声说:“师尊，好梦。”

楚晚宁有没有做梦墨燃不知道，他自己倒是做了个梦。

称不称得上是好梦他也不知道，但这个梦确实很长，踏仙君几乎有一种自己被梦魇住了的错觉。

梦里他还是那个刚刚拜入楚晚宁门下的小徒弟，只不过这次他认出了楚晚宁那双漂亮凌厉的凤眼，也认出了楚晚宁。

然后所有的事情都不一样了。

那天晚上墨燃盯着楚晚宁微微上挑的凤眼，终于忍不住出声试探:“师尊……你之前去过无悲寺吗？”

楚晚宁撩起眼皮看了他一眼，似乎是不明白他为什么要这么问，但片刻后他还是轻声承认:“我是在无悲寺里长大的。”

不知道是不是楚晚宁的错觉，他分明看到墨燃黑白分明的眼睛里像是蒙了一层雾，但下一秒就被满眼的欣喜取代，映得他瞳孔深处都像是闪烁着微光。

“那……”墨燃试探着走到楚晚宁身边，见楚晚宁似乎并不介意，他才放下心来盘腿坐在楚晚宁身边:“那师尊为什么不继续在无悲寺深修呢？”

“你今夜是来跟我闲聊的?”楚晚宁下意识地皱了皱眉头:“不愿意就是不愿意，没有什么理由。”

但墨燃今夜好像是铁了心地要跟他过不去:“那师尊为什么会来死生之巅呢？师尊明明可以选择留在上修界的。”

“……这里好，就留下来了。”

“哪里好呢?”

墨燃喋喋不休的语气和无休止的问题让楚晚宁有那么一瞬间想让他闭上嘴，但楚晚宁不知怎么地想起刚才墨燃眼底的微光，沉默了片刻后还是不情不愿地回答道:“我说不上来，只是感觉这里会比上修界更有人情味一些。而且……满天神佛都在劝世人以慈悲为怀，”

“却没人关心世人所经历的苦难恩怨。”他轻轻叹了口气，接着低声说道:“所谓的神佛……也不过如此罢了。”

墨燃敏锐地察觉到楚晚宁骤然低落的心情，下意识地随着楚晚宁沉默了，有一下没一下地扒拉着自己的衣袖。

楚晚宁似乎也意识到自己没必要跟墨燃说这些东西，他随手拍了拍墨燃的头:“太晚了，去睡觉吧。”

墨燃却难得没有听他的话，仍然坐在原地自顾自地玩着自己的袖子，头也没抬地问楚晚宁:“师尊困了吗？”

楚晚宁似乎是耐心到了头，起身就往红莲水榭里走，只硬邦邦地丢下一个字:“对。”

“……但是我觉得已经很好了啊，”墨燃跟着楚晚宁站起来，在他身后认真地说:“虽然生活很苦，但总有美好的东西存在。”

楚晚宁有些诧异地回头看了他一眼，墨燃想了想，继续说道:“神佛不能渡人，但世人可以渡人啊。那些在苦苦挣扎的人们，不就是因为这世间有那一点善意存在，才不忍离去的吗？为什么师尊会觉得没人关心世人所经历的苦难呢？我觉得师尊就很在意啊。”

那一件宽大的斗篷，那一捧温热的米粥……都是他的神佛在怜悯世人。

楚晚宁回过身盯着他黑白分明的眼眸，半晌才低低地叹了口气:“不能渡己，何来渡人?”

墨燃听不太懂他在说些什么，不明所以地歪了歪头，等着楚晚宁给他解释。

楚晚宁却没有再说些什么，只是淡声问他:“你觉得，这人世间已经够好了吗？”

“对啊。”墨燃理所当然地点了点头，但片刻后他蓦地沉默了，眼神一时有些迷茫，似乎过了很久他才从无边的回忆里挣扎出来，轻声说道:“也不全是……只是我母亲临终前让我不要记仇……去报恩就好。”

“我娘说……去报恩吧，不要报仇。”

不知道这话让楚晚宁想起了什么，楚晚宁沉默地回过身盯着他，墨燃被他没有什么感情的眼神盯得发怵，忙不迭地打着哈哈说:“弟子就不打扰师尊休息了，师尊晚安。”

楚晚宁依旧没说话，墨燃也不敢再留，朝楚晚宁行了一礼后转身就想跑，然而还没走出去几步就被楚晚宁叫住了:“墨燃。”

墨燃不明所以地回过头:“师尊，还有事吗?”

楚晚宁像是轻轻叹了口气，又像是只是风吹过一般。他看着墨燃，片刻后才像是下定了决心一般低声说:“回去收拾东西，明日我带你下山历练。”

“下山?”墨燃瞪大了眼睛:“只有我和师尊吗？那薛蒙和师昧呢？他们不去吗？”

“只有我们。”墨燃这一迭声的询问让楚晚宁没由来地觉得心烦，他不住地皱着眉，沉声又重复了一遍:“你要是不去就算了。”

墨燃连一刻的迟疑都没有，几乎是抢着楚晚宁未落的话音说道:“我去!”

他似乎是觉得自己太过于急切，挠着头不好意思地笑了笑，嬉皮笑脸地解释道:“我没想过能跟单独师尊一起下山历练，太兴奋了……”

“行了，我知道了。”楚晚宁无奈地叹了口气，“快回去睡吧，明早我去跟宗主请辞，你只用收拾好自己的东西就行了。”

墨燃笑着应了一声，他的酒窝深深，连带着整个年轻的脸庞都洋溢着让人无法忽视的欣喜:“多谢师尊!”

他们一路走走停停，薛正雍时不时会给一些奇奇怪怪的委托函书，基本上都是驱魔驱邪一类的，楚晚宁就带着墨燃，一路奔波到墨燃慢慢长大，成年。

好笑的是墨燃成年的当天他们还在玉凉村除魔，直到半夜带着一身血污回到他们住的小屋时，楚晚宁才突然想起来今天是墨燃生日。

“墨燃，”楚晚宁扶着楼梯上陈旧的木头扶手，微微弯下腰看着墨燃:“生日快乐。”

墨燃身上还有除妖时溅上的妖血，腥甜的血腥气不住地往他鼻子里飘着，墨燃忍不住皱着眉头，却在听到楚晚宁说话的时候一怔，随即笑眯了眼:“谢谢师尊!”

“你成年了，”楚晚宁想了想，似乎是想叮嘱墨燃些什么，又像是想说些体面的场面话，但他一向有些不近人情的冷漠，最后也只是简单地说:“做事要注意分寸。”

但这一句称得上严厉的话语却没能扫走墨燃的好心情，他嬉皮笑脸地说:“我知道啦，谢谢师尊。”

楚晚宁正在上楼梯的脚步顿了顿，目光从自己脚下的台阶移到墨燃脸上，随即又若无其事地移开了，像是在思考些什么。

墨燃注意到了他一时的走神，好奇地问:“师尊在想什么?”

“没什么，”楚晚宁进了屋，轻轻地“唔”了一声:“我先去冲个澡，一身的血味难闻死了。”

他没等墨燃回答，自顾自地进了浴室，不一会里面就传来模糊的水声。

墨燃接了盆水，随手把脸上的血污擦干净了，慢悠悠地走到窗台边上看着远处的月亮发呆。

“去洗澡吧。”楚晚宁不知道什么时候站在了他的身后，身上还带着没擦干净的水汽，整个人显得有些雾蒙蒙的，但是墨燃经过他身边时发现他身上的温度很高，顺着两人之间稀薄的空气混进墨燃的皮肤里。

墨燃一时间鬼迷心窍般回过头，他问:“师尊，泡个脚吧?”

“不用。”

他被楚晚宁不留情面地拒绝了，但仍笑着说道:“师尊走了一天，就当是放松。”

年轻人的眼眸被浴室里带出来的水汽映得格外明亮，几乎称得上是熠熠生辉，楚晚宁一时间忘了自己原本想要拒绝的话，最后只是沉默地点了点头，算是默许了。

墨燃笑着进了浴室，很快又带着一桶热水去而复返，提着水桶的手臂线条流畅又紧绷。他把水桶放在楚晚宁脚边，问道:“师尊，我给你按一下脚吧?”

“不用。”

墨燃还想再说些什么，但楚晚宁像是看出了他的意图，抢在他之前又沉声重复了一遍:“不用。”

墨燃刚想要劝说的话一时不尴不尬地卡在嘴边，他小心翼翼地抬起头看了楚晚宁一眼，然后低着头站在一旁，整个人看上去竟然有些委屈。楚晚宁似乎也察觉到刚才那句话有些太凶了，哭笑不得地说:“我不习惯而已，你快去洗澡吧，不早了。”

“好嘞，”墨燃好像是又活过来了，嬉皮笑脸地说:“那师尊记得泡脚。”

“快滚去洗澡，”楚晚宁轻轻踹了他一脚:“都成年了还一副小孩子心性。”

墨燃从浴室里出来的时候楚晚宁正盘着腿坐在床边，皎洁的月光照亮了他半边面庞，但另外半边陷没在黑暗里，以至于墨燃的视线中只剩他闪着微光的凤眼。

他赤裸着双足坐在上升的水汽中，目光对着窗外。墨燃下意识地放轻了呼吸，目光毫不掩饰地打量着楚晚宁，片刻后才轻声问道:“师尊，在想什么?”

“人间疾苦，降妖除魔，人性世道……”楚晚宁懒洋洋地换了个姿势靠在窗沿上:“除了这些，还能是什么？”

他半靠在窗沿上，双腿笔直修长，腰身拉出一个漂亮的弧度。

这是一个充满放松和安心的姿势。

墨燃轻轻“唔”了一声，走过楚晚宁点亮了床边的蜡烛，烛光照亮了楚晚宁一直隐没在黑暗里的半边脸。墨燃的手心里有一层薄薄的汗，几乎要握不住手里的火柴。过了许久，他才背对着楚晚宁轻声说:“那师尊……有想过我吗?”

楚晚宁的呼吸骤停，似乎是用了一会才反应过来墨燃在说些什么。他皱着眉头，沉声慢慢地问:“你什么意思？”

墨燃背对着楚晚宁，声音里带了点苦涩:“就是你想的那样……”

他察觉到自己的声音在颤抖，深深吸了口气，才重新开口说道:“是我胆大包天，我喜欢你。”

他回过身看着楚晚宁的背影，近乎是轻不可闻地问:“晚宁，你呢?”

楚晚宁连动都没动一下，墨燃小心翼翼地走到他身边蹲下，盯着他狭长凌厉的凤眼。不知过了多久，像是久到连夜晚的风都快要凝固，楚晚宁才轻声说:“胡闹……”

“晚宁……”墨燃抓住他的手，手指挤到楚晚宁的指缝间硬逼着跟他十指相扣，声音颤抖的不成样子:“你呢?”

楚晚宁任由他握着，手指却没有用力，只是虚虚地蜷在墨燃的手心里，整个人都好像是被定在了原地。墨燃手心上的薄汗像是惊扰了他，他终于抬起头来看了墨燃一眼，却又像是被墨燃眼眸里的光吓到了一般，骤地移开了目光，下一秒却又绕回到墨燃脸上，沉默地盯着他。

墨燃用力地握着他的手，力度大到让楚晚宁微微皱了下眉头，他想挣脱，却在快要甩开墨燃手的那一刻止住了动作，手上传来的疼痛让他渐渐有些难以接受，像是连呼吸都开始困难一般。他跟墨燃无声地僵持着。

不知过了多久，他才轻轻叹了口气，反扣住墨燃的手，低声叹道:“真是胡闹……”

不知道是在说墨燃，还是在说他自己。

长街的尽头有一个小贩在卖鲜花，但没什么村民有那个闲心逸致去养花，面黄肌瘦的小贩长期拉不到生意，看上去兴致缺缺，连带着没开苞的花骨朵都显得有些孱瘦。

楚晚宁降妖完回屋时路过，脚步顿了一下，墨燃顺着他的目光看过去:“晚宁，在看什么?”

“没什么。”楚晚宁无事发生一般继续往前走:“那花挺好看的。”

墨燃眯着眼睛看了一会，笑嘻嘻地问:“那给我们晚宁买一束，好不好?”

楚晚宁白了他一眼:“浪费钱干嘛？”

墨燃却牵着他的手走到小贩摊前，让小贩包了一束不知名但开得鲜艳的花朵，在楚晚宁耳边轻声说:“给晚宁买喜欢的东西，怎么能叫浪费钱?”

这算不算是浪费钱楚晚宁也不知道，但这束花确实热热闹闹地开了很长时间。

虽然这束花后来的结局并不算很好。

“晚宁，买了花不能浪费啊……”墨燃眼眸里闪着微光，义正言辞地说:“应该让这束花发挥出应有的价值。”

楚晚宁咬牙切齿地推了他一把:“别压着我，重。”

墨燃从善如流地顺着他手臂上的血管慢慢吻过去，唇瓣落在手臂上的皮肤，留下微痒却又奇异的触感，楚晚宁下意识地吸了口气，被墨燃强硬地用膝盖分开双腿。

他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，几乎是密不透风的，而楚晚宁身下是盛开的鲜花，赤裸的身躯上满是青紫的吻痕，像一副艳丽的画作。

“墨燃……”墨燃的亲吻落在他的手臂内侧，又一路滑到了他的指尖，楚晚宁难耐地呻吟着，却侧过头不去看墨燃。明明已经浑身赤裸，满身都是欢爱时留下的痕迹，他却还是一副清高的样子。

墨燃有些发狠地掐着他的腰一下下地往里面顶，粗喘着在楚晚宁耳边问:“晚宁，爽吗?”

“你……”楚晚宁咬着牙，喉咙间满是压抑不住的呻吟声，他的双腿情不自禁地夹着墨燃劲瘦的腰身，脊背在墨燃的动作下有一下没一下地磨着身下的花瓣，被挤压出来的花液染红了他墨色的发丝和狭长眼尾。

墨燃喘着粗气去舔舐他布满薄汗的胸膛，楚晚宁后穴里的穴肉有规律地吸吮着他的性器，墨燃快要被这种紧致的快感逼到近乎疯狂，他深埋在楚晚宁身体里的性器勃勃跳动着，每一下大力的顶弄都会引来一声楚晚宁破碎的呻吟。

“嘶……”墨燃轻轻吸了口气，他的后背被楚晚宁的指甲抓出一条条的血痕。他看了一眼楚晚宁因为快感蜷起来的手指和指缝里的血丝，撩拨似地去舔舐楚晚宁的耳垂:“晚宁怎么像大白猫一样呢，这么爱抓人。”

“……闭嘴。”楚晚宁闷声骂他。墨燃轻轻笑了笑，性器骤地全部退出，只剩圆润的茎头在穴口慢悠悠地蹭着。他满意地看着楚晚宁因为后穴里突如其来的空虚皱起来的眉头，又将自己硬热的性器一寸寸地往里面顶。性器上跳动的青筋缓慢而又强硬地抚平纠缠不休的穴肉，逼出楚晚宁一声声破碎的呻吟。

花瓣被他们挤压成了花泥，有些许幸存的花瓣飘落在地面上，而更多的却是被墨燃抹在了楚晚宁线条紧绷的身体上，将那一块原本白皙的皮肤染成了漂亮的淡粉色。

楚晚宁在无边的快感中听到墨燃在他耳边低喘着轻声说:“晚宁，我很爱你。”

墨燃猛地睁开眼，被魇住的感觉让他情不自禁地深吸了口气。他下意识地看了眼怀里的楚晚宁，楚晚宁还侧躺在他的胳膊上，睡前明明已经移开了身子，睡熟后的他还是习惯性地睡到了墨燃的胳膊上，压麻了墨燃的手臂。

楚晚宁没有被他弄醒，浅淡的月光洒在他的脸上，墨燃借着月光细细端详着他。楚晚宁的睫毛纤长浓密，眉眼在月光的柔化下看上去有些温柔，鼻梁却意外地挺直。

“操……”踏仙君喃喃地咒骂了一声，楚晚宁在他怀里轻轻动了一下，他赶忙闭上嘴，但楚晚宁并没有醒来，只是慢悠悠地翻了个身把脸埋在他怀里，呼吸轻轻的。

踏仙君不由得想起梦里的那个楚晚宁，想起那双蒙着水雾的凤眼，想起那些沾着泪的眼睫，想起那双嫣红的嘴唇，细细颤抖着的身躯，和他身下那些熏然的花瓣。

那是他不曾经历过的第三世。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

突发奇想写了一个爱情故事……

但写完之后想一想，觉得要是没有师昧做的那些事，他们的生活和故事应该跟这篇差不多吧


End file.
